


Lovely Nightmare

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Series: Bad Romance [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before there was hate, there had been more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I marathoned Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Avengers Assemble, then this happened. XD

“Br-brother…!” Loki’s hands dug into the bed, fisting the expensive sheets as Thor’s rough fingers continuously rocked inside of his ass. He felt hot all over. It was burning everywhere the blond touched him. There were scorching points of fire where he was kissed and licked on his back and sides. “Thor!”

“I have always admired your skin, brother.” Thor nuzzled the back of Loki’s neck, his warm breath washing over his flesh. He plunged his fingers deeper, making Loki cry out again. The brunet arched his back and raised his hips higher.

Sweat dripped down his body and his cock throbbed. Loki tried to pull in deeper breathes between pants, but he couldn’t seem to get enough air. His limbs were already trembling from just the foreplay. He pressed his knees harder into Thor’s bed in an attempt to ground himself. His head was swimming from the heat. “Thor, wait…”

The older teen did pause, still knuckle deep inside Loki’s ass. A whimper escaped Loki’s slim throat even as his anal muscles pulsed around those digits.

“What is the matter, my brother? Have I injured thee?” He petted a hand down Loki’s slim back, beaded with sweat.  
“I need but a moment… Let me breathe, Thor.”

“Loki…” Thor used his free hand to tilt the smaller male’s face towards his. “Do you truly wish this as I? Are you here of your own will?”

Loki’s lips pursed in a pout before he sat back on his knees, forcing Thor to move with him or have his arm trapped in an uncomfortable position. His fingers slipped out of his brother’s heated body with a wet sound. “If I was not as wanting, would I not have fought you as fiercely as any warrior?” The brunet tilted his head back with pride and defiance, daring the young Thunderer to contradict him.

Thor laughed and grinned. “I do not doubt that. You are as fierce as the Midgard Serpent!” He then pushed Loki down to the bed and settled himself between his brother’s long legs. “And such ferocity deserves reward.” His thick cock was standing at attention, ready to conquer new lands, but the blond wasn’t done with his playing just yet.

Brawny arms wrapped around Loki’s thin frame, hugging him close as he firmly kissed the other young man. Loki reacted in kind, clinging to the ripped form of his older brother, moaning as their mouths and tongues fought like in any of their competitions. Thor rubbed their cocks together, creating sparks that danced through their bellies and up their spines.

“Ah!” Loki’s head fell back at a particularly firm rocking of those powerful hips. “Thor!” His brother’s lips trailed over his exposed neck, kissing and sucking wherever he could reach. The younger teen felt lightheaded again and his vision swam. His heart pounded inside of his chest.

“I see you are ready, little brother!” Strong hands migrated to Loki’s thighs, pushing them up and out of the way. The blunt head of his length kissed Loki’s pink bud before carefully pushing into the slick and stretched entrance.  
“Nnh!” Loki bit his lip as his body was breached by the larger Asgardian, his nails scratching over Thor’s broad shoulders.

“You feel glorious, Loki,” Thor purred as he sunk deep into his brother’s hot and trembling form.  
“D-do not speak such things!” The brunet’s cheeks were on fire and he refused to look at the blond above him. Thor’s response was to chuckle in amusement.  
“You say nay when I but speak the truth?”  
“Those who die of embarrassment do not join the warriors of Valhalla!”

Thor tenderly turned Loki’s face so they could see into each other’s eyes. “I would not let you die, Loki.”

Green eyes gentled as they stared into blue. “I know.” 

The blond kissed him again, his hand slipping from Loki’s face and gravitating to support his little brother’s lower back as he began to rock his mighty hips. Their groans of pleasure were loud even muffled as they were, and the sound of flesh slapping flesh as Thor continuously drove himself into Loki’s supple body was louder still.

The solid frame of the bed creaked and shuddered from Thor’s enthusiastic thrusts. His long, blond hair stuck to his muscled shoulders and back. Loki’s grip on him was slick with their mixing sweat.

The world was spinning and condensing all at once for Loki. Every slam of his brother’s hips sent lightning flying throughout his senses. That heavy cock was ramming itself in deeper and harder, making him more lightheaded. He bit at Thor’s lips to give him room to breathe, but the blond saw it as a challenge and kissed him more, stealing what breath he still had and making him hotter. Loki gasped and panted between those searing kisses, his eyes watering and leaking tears down his temples.

Thor’s thrusts abruptly came to a halt with his iron shaft buried in Loki to the hilt. It gave Loki the respite he needed to regain himself. “Are you well brother?” His gaze was worried.  
“I’m fine,” the younger Asgardian claimed as he wiped his face with one hand. “It is only a little sweat.” He laid back this time, his hands gripping the sides of the pillow by his head. It gave him more space to breathe. He didn’t miss how Thor’s intense gaze focused on his heaving chest. He pouted his lips, knowing the effect it had on the other male. “Well? Are you going to make me wait?”

A primitive growl escaped the blonde’s throat. He released his hold on his brother to instead grab the headboard and resumed drilling into Loki’s ass at a punishing pace.

“Ahh!” Loki knew he shouldn’t have teased him, but a part of him loved the amount of control he had over his bigger and stronger sibling. It was exhilarating and intoxicating, making him drunk with the power. “Brother!”

Every slam of those hips sent out thunderclaps that shook the very walls. Their combined cries echoed throughout the chamber in a crescendo of mating madness until they peaked with entwined howls of ecstasy. Hot waves of cum filled Loki until it flooded out, his own spunk spilling all over his belly in a sticky mess.

Thor groaned then laid atop of him, hugging Loki close while still filling his brother with his length. “Your body is like Valhalla itself, brother.”

Loki chuckled under his breath, too tired to do much more. “Your poetry belongs in Muspelheim.”  
“Then it is just as well it was not poetry I had used to woo you to my bed.” Thor nuzzled and kissed Loki some more. “Know that the heart that beats in my breast is yours, brother.”  
“Just as mine is y—”

Loki woke with a dismayed shout, soaked in sweat and soiled by his cum. It had been a long time since he had remembered doing such things with Thor. What a stupid, naïve youth he had been to become Thor’s whore. Odin must have been laughing it up behind his back to see the son of his enemy in such a position.

He headed straight to his bathing chambers to cleanse himself. “Why had I remembered that now of all times?” He couldn’t think of what would have triggered such a hated part of his past to surface.

Meanwhile, at Avengers Headquarters Thor had also awakened from a dream. Freshly washed, he stood on the balcony to stare out at the far horizon, the late night wind blowing through his blond tresses.

In his mind he could hear Loki’s voice promising, “Just as mine is yours” as they twined their fingers. Those emerald eyes had been clear and his smile unguarded, something his brother hadn’t displayed in years.

He took a few more minutes to himself to lament over what was lost. Even if Loki managed to let go of his hate, he would never have that open Loki back. They would never again have that love they shared when they exchanged their youthful vows.

With the sunrise it would be his day of birthing.  
The same day he had once claimed Loki for his own.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
